1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of clockwork and in particular to those tools of the trade that are used to install new bushings in clocks. The invention that is the subject of the present application is an attachment piece that may be fit onto existing bushing tools to enable one to bush out a clock spring barrel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing publications in the field suggest that clock spring barrels that are worn should be bushed by hand. It is recognized that there is no readily available retaining means to secure a spring barrel for a bushing operation on conventional bushing apparatus. One article suggests that the clock repairer hold the spring barrel steady by hand while a Bergeon Bushing tool is used to ream open the hole. This method is time consuming, probably painful and dangerous to the repairer and may cause inaccurate reamings.
The Bergeron Bushing tool uses a set of clamps that clamp on over the plate of the clock so that the pivot holes can be repaired. This tool, as well as the K-D bushing tool, cannot really be used for the spring barrel as the clamps are not in the right place or of the right size to accommodate a spring barrel.
The only way to use a Bergeon bushing tool on a spring barrel is to first hold the barrel by hand and then ream out the unevenness in the hole in the spring barrel. This step of rounding out the hole requires a fair degree of skill, since it is done by hand. After this, the spring barrel is again placed on a bushing tool, such as a Bergeon or a K-D bushing tool and then, while still holding the spring barrel by hand, press a new bushing into the hole. Once the new bushing is in place, it must be fitted to the barrel arbor. This requires opening the bushing hole with a cutting broach and again holding it by hand, since there are no currently available attachments to secure spring barrels onto busing tools. Trade journal articles suggest that a custom-made stake be used so that the barrel can fit onto the Bergeon tool. This stake would also have to be hand made.